Headlight leveling, which detects the pitching of the vehicle from the jounce angle by means of sensors and adapts the position of the headlights by means of actuators, is necessary in modern vehicles, e.g., those equipped with xenon headlights. These sensors are installed as a separate assembly unit in the wheel housing and are connected to a control arm of the chassis by means of a linkage. The drawback of this is that the components used for this are relatively large and therefore require an unusually large space for their installation. Due to the system being arranged in the wheel housing, the system is susceptible to stone chips. Besides the great assembly effort, it is, furthermore, disadvantageous that this system must be adjusted in a plurality of individual steps in a complicated manner.